The processing of raw biological samples for extraction of DNA for genetic profiling usually requires multiple vessels that are used through a plurality of processing steps. Typically, separate vessels are used for one or more different biochemical analysis steps, including taking the sample, disrupting the sample with chemical or mechanical means, extracting DNA from the sample, and analyzing the sample. Not only is the use of multiple vessels time-consuming and costly, the introduction of multiple surfaces and transfer of samples from one vessel to another can increase the risk of contamination that can introduce errors during the downstream sample analysis step. Accordingly, there is a need to integrate and miniaturize various sample processing steps into a unitary or modular device, to significantly reduce or eliminate the need to transfer biological samples between multiple separate vessels. A modular design can increase the efficiency of extracting nucleic acids from tissue samples, and increase efficiency by largely eliminating the need to transfer reactants between separate reaction vessels to perform each step of the extraction process. Furthermore, integration of the device with external automation equipment modular designs can allow the extraction process to be performed with only one action from the user, thereby enabling the process to be fully automated after the user initiates the extraction process.